An Unexpected Faust
by SasoriTactic
Summary: Ichigo's having a really bad day. His Mother died in a car crash, his brother needs surgery to fix his back, and hospital bills aren't cheap in the US. So what does he do? Try a money spell from his big brother Arthur's spell book! Oh Ichigo... Will have multiple m/m pairings/crackships and some OC's from the Pandora's Box Universe. A Bleach/Hetalia/Naruto Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Published fic, originally it started as a prompt to an English Class in High School, but then I decided it was just too awesome to keep to myself. We all have to start somewhere right?

The Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Bleach, or Naruto. I do own the Pandora's Box universe and their characters which make a cameo in this story.

Warning: There will be Guy Love, as well as mentions of death and abuse later on.

Now Let The Story Begin!

Chapter 1.

It was a beautiful day to be taking a walk. Ichigo pondered how it could be so, after all hadn't his world just recently crashed down around him? Sighing he brushed back his dark amber hair, revealing heavy chocolate eyes . It had almost been a month since the accident that took his mother's life, and the effects were still being felt by his brothers and him. In fact the one who suffered the most, he surmised, was his younger brother, Lee.

Lee had been a normal, if a little energetic, kid with an unholy love for the color green and exercising. His raven hair would bounce behind him, while his dark eyes sparkled with utmost joy. At least that was until the accident, Lee had been in the car that dark melancholy night his mother crashed, and he had barely survived. Thankfully, whenever he or his older brother asked, he had no recollection of that time. The doctors had said that the trauma had just been too great, and that his brain shut down to prevent further damage.

Arthur, his older brother, said it was a blessing in disguise. After all, did they really want to know what happened that terrible night? True enough he supposed, but there were times late at night when he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Did his mother drive off the road intentionally? Finally driven crazed by the loss of her husband's? Not that she was married to them all at the same time, but the evidence was right there. Showing in their appearances and their last names, as she wanted to be able to remember the men she had loved.

Arthur's last name was Kirkland, his father had been an English gentlemen that their mother had met at a poetry reading. Arthur had inherited his blond hair,emerald eyes and accent, as well as some of his quirkier traits from what Ichigo had heard. His father died after being mugged by a former pirate friend of his. Ichigo's own father was a doctor that his mother had met after tripping down some stairs. His last name was Kurosaki, the only thing he inherited from him it seemed was normal eyebrows, brown eyes, and a penchant disregard for the rules. Of all his brothers he was the only one to have his mother's hair color, which he was grateful for because his other two brothers inherited her bushy eyebrows. His own father died saving a young girl from a gang. Funnily enough, he mused, it was only after their mother swore off men did she meet Lee's dad, at a gym no less. His last name was Kaoru, and he loved being active. It was from him Lee gained his looks, exempting their mother's eyebrows, and his passion for being fit. Lee's dad had died in a tragic boxing match. The opponent hit him too hard, and his neck snapped under the pressure.

Ichigo pause for a moment letting it sink in. How could it be while most people never went through tragedy in their lives, they had their parents taken from them one by one until only they remained? How long would it be before they themselves died? Suddenly the sound of Coldplay's "Viva La Vida" rose from his pocket. It's Arthur, flipping it open he presses it to his ear before speaking in his nonchalant voice, "Yo."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for Chapter 2!

If you've made it far then Congrats! I hope you are finding it somewhat interesting, comments are appreciated. If You Notice the font change, its only because I finally gave in and downloaded the offline google docs app...

The Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Bleach, or Naruto. I do own the Pandora's Box universe and their characters which make a cameo in this story.

Warning: There will be Guy Love, as well as mentions of death and abuse later on.

Chapter 2

"Yo? What in the Queen's name do you mean by this disregard to proper English? I thought I taught you better than that? How in the world can you teenagers even bare to hear this mockery of speech?" Well used to this he simply waited till the Brit calmed down, "So was there something important you wanted to tell me?" he waited patiently until he heard his brother say, " Yes, indeed I do. I've been contacted by Lee's physiotherapist. He informed me that he has a solution to his... condition." Ichigo paused a second before replying, " What does he have in mind?" "He does not say exactly what he has in mind, but he wants to meet us in an hour at the local Starbucks." "Fine I'll be there, bye." hanging up the phone before his brother could respond, he set off. It seemed that it wasn't such a bad day after all.

As soon as he got to Starbucks he plonked himself in a seat by the window and waited for the others to arrive. Looking out the window he mused over different things: like what the meeting was about, how was he going to make it big in the music industry, what was for dinner, and whether or not he should cook as Arthur's meals were seemingly inedible. He soon became so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when Dr. Valentine came in with his brother in tow. Said brother whacked him upside the head with a handy paper fan. Ichigo looked up, "Hmmm?" "Pay attention you git! Didn't you hear me calling your name?" Shaking his head Ichigo turned to the initiator of their meeting, "So, what's this about you being able to help our little brother? The others we had talked to said there was no hope for him regaining full control of his arm and leg. That it was too risky for them to even attempt such an operation"

Arthur looked taken aback from the fact that his brother actually thought for once, but the doctor nodded slightly, " True in normal cases attempting surgery around the spinal cord would be incredibly risky. However I know a guy who will be able to help you. His name is Weillschmilt and he may be a complete an utter narcissist, but he's the best in the field." Arthur raised his eyebrows, "And what would that be?" Dr. Valentine smirked, " The field of being awesome," at the others incredulous looks he laughed, "He likes to make possible what other people find "impossible" just so he can gloat later on. Think House, but without a crippling and drug fueled addiction." Arthur nodded, "He doesn't seem like a very likeable sort of fellow when can we meet him?" "Now."

Turning around they saw a tall albino with blood red eyes, ivory hair, and a look that screamed "Mothers beware! I have entered the building." "What's up homies? Did someone call a doctor?" Leering at Ichigo he places an arm around the young teen. "Young man I'm afraid you're very very ill, I need you to remove your clothes and step into my office." Husky laughter burst out of Dr. Valentine, Arthur looked mortified, and Ichigo was ten seconds away from punching the cocky bastard who was now ranting about how awesome he was and how they all should bow down to him.

"Now about my fee." Dr. Gilbert began arrogantly. "Hold the phone! How the heck do we even know you know what you're doing?" Ichigo blasted out, "And if you do, do we really want you around our baby brother!" Dr. Gilbert shrugged, "As for it being appropriate for me to be around a kid, I can behave at least semi-appropriately. And for the record I am quite capably of doing an intrinsically difficult surgery with minimal side effects." Arthur sat still for a moment before glancing at Dr. Valentine, " What's your take on this, can we trust him? And speak wisely," his emerald eyes narrowed, "This is the life of our precious baby brother we're dealing with." The dark man winced, "Don't worry Dr. Gilbert's success rate is surprisingly over ninety-seven percent. Lee will be in more than capable hands." Arthur nodded before turning back towards the arrogant physician, who was arguing with Ichigo about whether Chuck Norris was more awesome than him.

"Ahem." Neither of them noticed, "Ahem!" Still nothing. Taking the direct route he throws his chair at the two. "What the heck Arthur! You could've killed me!" Dr. Gilbert on the other hand only seems a bit pleased, " Thank you for showing that I am the awesomest. Now where were we?" Arthur simply took back his seat from Ichigo and sat down on it, he was exhausted. A smile appeared on Dr. Gilbert's face, "Ah yes, the total expense for the surgery will be $85,000." Ichigo's jaw dropped, "85k? You've got to be kidding?" he looked at Arthur, "We can't afford that! You know we can't." Arthur looked back at Dr. Gilbert, "Why is it so cheap? Most back surgeries I've researched have cost alot more than that." The albino smirked, "Two reasons: one I'm totally awesome and this will only serve to show this, two it's still a bit experimental and if we don't do it soon I will be unable to help, and three it uses a freaking laser! What's not to love?" Arthur nodded, "Fine, but if my brother comes out for the worst in this in any way I will personally hoist you up to Davy Jones myself." Ichigo groaned, "Wasn't that four reasons?"

Later that day Ichigo headed back home after a cheerfully depressing visit to see Lee. From what he could tell Lee was handling the news pretty well, but maybe he simply didn't want to be a burden. As he walked he started thinking up ways they could gain the money in a short time. After all what was the point of getting Lee's hopes up if they couldn't afford it? Not noticing where he was he going he accidentally bumped into a man wearing a black top-hat and shimmery cloak. Then it hit him, magic!


End file.
